With the rapid development of smart television (TV), more and more functions have been integrated into the smart TV and the functions of smart TV have become more and more powerful. In order to adapt to these powerful new functions, TVs are generally equipped with multi-core CPUs with powerful hardware performance, as well as newer version of smart operating system. At the same time, as these hardware and operating systems become more and more complex, system programs are getting larger and larger, and startup speed of the TVs are getting slower and slower. In order to solve the problem of slow TV startup, Suspend To RAM (STR) quick starting technology is gradually applied to the field of smart TV.
The STR quick starting technology is completely different from the normal TV starting process. The normal starting process follows initialization process. Each hardware and software modules of the system need to be initialized. The STR starting does not go through the initialization process, and follows the recovery and restore process, which is, directly restoring the system operating status before the last shutdown from the memory. The STR starting process requires basic hardware support and requires memory to be powered in standby status.
However, during the STR standby status, since the System-on-a-Chip (SOC) chip, demodulator (DEMOD) and tuner chip have been completely powered off, when the STR is started next time, register groups of each driver related to the video displaying need to be set according to the input source of the locked signal when received the signal locking notification, to display the video signal of the signal source. Only after it is set completely, the video of the above signal source can be played normally. However, the parameters of each driver related to the video display are set according to the input source of the locked signal, the process of which takes a long time to start, and resulting in a slow starting of the smart TV.